Better In Time
by acblossom
Summary: Os nossos amados personagens agora cresceram e terão de passar por todas as coisas boas e ruins que fazem parte da adolescência.
1. O Início

**N/a:** Bom, visto que as fics sobre esse desenho em português são bem poucas e levando em conta que era o meu programa favorito da Nickelodeon (na época em que ainda passava em um horário acessível e decente ¬¬) eu resolvi que iria postar uma fic! Sério, acho que é a 4ª fic em português por aqui! Bom, sendo uma longfic, não tenho certeza se alguém vai ler, mas não custa postar, certo? Seria ótimo que alguns brasileiros e portugueses também contribuíssem com histórias, para que houvesse mais no nosso idioma e assim não precisaríamos ler apenas as em inglês, usando a droga do Google Tradutor -.-' Bom, até que isso aconteça (se acontecer) eu vou me esforçar para postar nessa. Comentários são mais que bem vindos, porque são o combustível de qualquer escritor... Ah, lembrando que nesta fic os personagens já estão mais velhos. Eles estão no _10th year_que é equivalente ao 2º ano do Ensino Médio, com uns 16 anos. Lembrando que lá as aulas começam mais o menos em agosto ou setembro, não tenho certeza. Ok, vou parar de ocupar seu tempo, aproveitem!

**N/a²:** Desculpe a quem acompanhava a fic, deu um erro e acabei deletando a história!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 1 – O Início**

_Hey, Arnold! __Hey, Arnold!__Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold!_

O velho despertador do loiro começou a tocar, provocando tal barulho que o garoto caiu da cama de susto. Aquilo fez um estrondo terrível.

Atordoado e confuso, olhou em volta, massageando a cabeça no lugar da batida.

"_Não acredito que já são sete da manhã."_ Pensou, sentindo mal ter pregado os olhos durante a noite.

De repente, a porta se abre e por ela passa um velho senhor magricela, que não possuía mais que meia dúzia de fios de cabelo em toda a cabeça.

- O que houve? Eu ouvi um som terrível vindo daqui, por acaso caiu algum helicóptero?

- Não, vovô. Foi só o barulho da minha cabeça batendo no chão. – Arnold respondeu, um tanto de mal humor. Acordar caindo da cama não era melhor forma de começar o dia.

- Ah, é uma pena. Achei que finalmente algo de interessante estivesse acontecendo nessa pensão... Então, se apronte, baixinho. Não vai querer se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula! – e dizendo isso, Phil saiu do quarto.

O garoto deu um sorriso de lado. Era engraçado como o avô ainda o chamava por aquele apelido, "baixinho". Arnold já havia passado o avô em altura há pelo menos seis meses. E aquela não era a única mudança de uns tempos para cá...

Além de mais alto, seus traços e corpo de garoto começavam a desaparecer, dando lugar a feições e físico de um homem maduro. Ele continuava magro, sem tanta massa muscular, porém numa boa dose. Ah, e claro, ainda possuía a cabeça em forma de bola de futebol, como sua colega Helga Pataki _adorava_ lhe lembrar, porém de forma tão mais amena que quase não tinha mais tal formato. Quanto a outras mudanças inevitáveis, a verdade é que no dia em que notou seus primeiros fios de bigode, que na realidade eram uma mera penugem, correu para ligar para Gerald contando a novidade. Era algo tão trivial e sem importância, mas todas aquelas transformações pelas quais estava passando pareciam tão novas e incríveis que realmente não importava. De fato, nem todas eram incríveis ou agradáveis. Após passar uma tarde jogando bola com os amigos no parque, andando de bicicleta ou fazendo qualquer outra atividade, ele apenas voltava para casa, jantava, tomava um banho e ia dormir. Porém, a partir de um determinado momento a ordem das coisas teve que mudar.

- Minha nossa! É minha impressão ou alguém aqui precisa de um desodorante? – o Sr. Kokoshka disse durante um jantar e Arnold, sentiu-se extremamente constrangido quando percebeu que ele era o alvo do comentário.

Desde aquele dia, o banho veio antes do jantar. Sem contar a sua voz que teimava em alternar de tom quando ele menos queria. Seria tão difícil que ela ficasse mais... Estável?

Fora isso, outra coisa que começou a ter ocupado consideravelmente a mente do garoto eram... Garotas. Droga! Por que ele andava pensando tanto nelas nesses últimos tempos? Não que ele não pensasse antigamente, óbvio que pensava, mas não da mesma forma. Agora estavam diferentes... Cresceram. E Arnold não conseguiu deixar de notar isso. Certa vez, pegou-se observando as pernas de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd durante a aula e não conseguia entender que graça via naquilo. Não especificamente nas pernas de Rhonda, mas no corpo das garotas em geral. Por que diabos ele pararia para olhar? E por que não conseguia evitar? Era quase como um instinto! Uma menina bonita falava simplesmente um 'oi' e ele já se punha a analisá-la, e sem que tivesse dado tal ordem aos seus olhos. E se fosse uma menina realmente atraente... Oh, não. Malditos hormônios, maldita puberdade! Arnold pensava coisas sobre as garotas que às vezes até se envergonhava de si. Ele não era o único, sabia disso, mas o sentimento de culpa era inevitável uma vez que ele apreciava os pensamentos.

Desativou então o alarme de seu relógio e começou a se arrumar. Seria um longo ano aquele...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma manhã típica de qualquer garota antes do primeiro dia de aula seria se produzir completamente para fazer uma entrada triunfal na sala de aula. Mas não para Helga Geraldine Pataki.

- Para que uma droga de delineador? – ela resmungava quando alguém lhe sugeria ser um pouco mais feminina.

Não que ela fosse completamente 'masculinizada'.

"Eu sempre usei um vestido rosa, não é? Isso não é nem um pouco coisa de garoto." Tentava se convencer.

Ela não admitiria de forma alguma, mas até que se cuidava. Por algum motivo, certas críticas começaram a afetá-la como, por exemplo, que suas sobrancelhas eram terríveis ou então que aquelas suas duas marias-chiquinhas já começavam a ficar ridículas, tendo ela já passado dos doze anos. Discretamente, ela foi cuidando para que essas suas falhas se resolvessem aos poucos, de forma que agora aos dezesseis anos ela pudesse se orgulhar de não ter mais uma 'monocelha'. Quanto ao penteado antiquado, ela agora variava um pouco, mas na maior parte do tempo seus longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos.

O vestido rosa abandonou, agora preferia camisetas com calça jeans. Podiam ser estampadas ou lisas, mas dificilmente se via Helga usando qualquer outro tipo de roupa, a não ser em alguma ocasião específica.

Em geral, Helga melhorou bastante na aparência levando em conta que agora seu rosto estava mais delicado e tinha traços mais leves. Seu corpo nunca foi um problema, sempre esteve em forma e não era agora que isso começaria a mudar. Agora que adquirira curvas, começava a achar que estava ficando levemente parecida com sua mãe nesse aspecto.

"Ao menos isso de bom você pôde me dar, Miriam..." tal pensamento passou por sua cabeça enquanto se analisava em frente ao espelho.

A relação de Helga com a família não teve grandes avanços. Agora que Big Bob havia expandido a rede de lojas de bips, mal parava em casa sempre tendo negócios a tratar. E no tempo que ficava em casa com a família só sabia elogiar a Olga por esta ter escolhido um bem-sucedido médico como marido e por estarem prestes a dar seu primeiro neto. As visitas de Olga à casa diminuíram para a satisfação de Helga, mas ela não se livrou de ter de ouvir o nome da irmã todo santo dia. Miriam, sua mãe, continuava a beber e aquilo irritava muito a sua filha mais nova. Ela poderia sugerir milhares de vezes que a mãe fosse procurar algum tipo de ajuda, mas ninguém a escutava, nem mesmo seu pai que estava bastante ciente da situação da esposa. Assim, ignorada e subestimada pela família, Helga crescia.

Preparou sua mochila, colocando alguns cadernos dentro dela e pegou um medalhão em forma de coração de cima da cômoda. Bufou ao olhar a foto que nele estava.

- Aquele cabeça de bigorna... Com toda certeza chegará todo feliz e idiota dando bom-dia pra todo mundo que vir pela frente, perguntando como fomos de férias e dizendo o quanto aquele ano será emocionante e blá, blá, blá... Patético, ridículo e intrometido! – revirou os olhos. – E ainda assim... – olhou em volta, constatando estar sozinha no quarto. – Como é atencioso! Oh, Arnold, sempre gentil com todos até mesmo comigo, que o trato tão cruelmente, não merecendo tal atenção... Vivo repelindo-o e mal sabe ele que a verdadeira razão disso é porque eu o a...

TRIM. O telefone tocou. De muita má vontade ela o atendeu.

- O que é? – berrou, irritada por ser interrompida.

- _E-er, Helga?_ – uma voz um tanto trêmula e assustada falava no outro lado da linha.

- Ah, foi mal, Phoebe... – desculpou-se Helga, que agora estava um **pouco** mais gentil. – Mas por que você está ligando? Já estou saindo e logo vou passar aí, caramba! – só um pouco, claro.

- _Hã... Ok, era só pra confirmar isso mesmo que eu liguei._

- Ótimo. Até daqui dez minutos, então. – e a loira desligou. – Meu Deus, que gente mais apressada...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arnold saiu de casa e foi encontrar Gerald na porta da casa do amigo. Este também estava mudado.

Gerald ficou bastante alto e esguio, passando de um metro e oitenta, e agora tinha deixado o cabelo um pouco mais curto com um pequeno topete, parecendo seu irmão mais velho, Jamie O. Mas o que Arnold estranhou ao encontrá-lo desta vez foi ver que o amigo estava usando uma barbicha.

- E aí, cara? – Gerald cumprimentou o loiro, fazendo o aperto de mão deles.

- Qual é a da barbicha? – Arnold perguntou, gesticulando com uma mão.

- Sei lá, acho que dá um ar mais _intelectual_...

Arnold não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

- E por acaso isso não teria nada a ver com uma certa garota que usa óculos, tem cabelo curto preto e vive atrás dos livros, certo?

- Ah, não enche, Arnold! – empurrou levemente o amigo, ficando emburrado.

Chegando no colégio, foram até a secretaria para pegar seus horários de aula. Lá, encontraram Stinky, Harold e Sid. Stinky continuava o mais alto da turma, mas seu sotaque diminuiu. Harold ainda era um tanto mais corpulento, porém, sua gordura foi substituída por músculos por ter entrado no time de futebol americano da escola. Já Sid continuava magro e de estatura média, porém não usava mais suas botas brancas e sim um par de tênis da Nike.

- Qual é a primeira aula de vocês? – Arnold perguntou a todos.

- História na sala E14. – Sid disse.

- A minha também. – Stinky disse, fazendo um 'toca aqui' com o moreno.

- Biologia na A6. – Gerald falou.

- A minha é de Literatura na D4... E a sua, Harold?

- Hã... Acho que é Física.

- Física? Mas você é péssimo em física! – Stinky estranhou. – Por que se inscreveu nessa aula?

- Ah, droga, eu achei que fosse Educação Física...

- Com licença, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd passando.

Todos imediatamente se viraram para olhá-la. Rhonda tornara-se uma das garotas mais bonitas do ano, com certeza, porém uma das mais antipáticas também. Não demorou a se tornar popular quando entrou no colegial, mas a rapidez com que se distanciou dos velhos amigos foi ainda maior. Ela, com Nadine logo atrás, adentrou no lugar com seu típico sorriso triunfante, como se ninguém pudesse mais que ela.

- Eu disse licença! – repetiu Rhonda irritada para os garotos. Eles abriram caminho.

A morena e a loira pegaram seus horários, e a primeira resmungou.

- Mas que droga, eu achei que tivesse cancelado a inscrição em Geografia Política! Será que não tem como trocar?

Gerald revirou os olhos.

- Essa daí se tornou um pesadelo...

- E que belo pesadelo... – Sid comentou. Todos o olharam, estranhando. – Tô mentindo? Fala sério, gata ela ficou.

- Isso é, – Gerald teve que concordar. – mas pelo menos ela não era tão mesquinha, egocêntrica e...

- Chata. – Harold disse simplesmente.

- É.

- As pessoas mudam no colegial... – Arnold deu os ombros.

- Ah, nem vem, Arnold! Não venha me dizer que a escola muda as pessoas... Nós continuamos quase os mesmos, só um pouco melhorados.

- Ou não. – Stinky completou, olhando com desaprovação o Garoto-Chocolate socar uma máquina de doces automática que havia pifado.

- Tá, alguns de nós não melhoramos, mas continuamos basicamente iguais.

- Como quiser, Gerald. – deu os ombros, resolvido a não discutir.

O olhar do loiro percorreu os arredores e logo localizou Lila conversando com Sheena e Eugene. Deu uma desculpa qualquer para os garotos e foi em direção ao outro grupo.

- Oi, pessoal. – cumprimentou os três, sorrindo.

- Oi, Arnold! – Eugene, que estava da sua altura e usava um colete branco, e Sheena, que usava uma longa bata e uma saia ambas floridas, disseram.

- Bom dia, Arnold. – Lila sorriu de uma forma que Arnold ficou até um pouco atordoado. Aos olhos do loiro, ela só se tornou mais encantadora com os anos e a maior parte dos outros garotos da escola concordavam, apesar de que alguns se aproveitavam do jeito ingênuo e gentil demais da ruiva.

- Como foram de férias?

- Ah, foram boas. – Sheena iniciou. – Passei a maior parte do tempo fazendo serviços comunitários. Eugene tentou participar de uma passeata para tentar salvar leões-marinhos comigo semana passada, mas ele escorregou numa poça e... – ela pareceu constrangida.

- Quebrei o braço e torci o pulso. – só então Arnold notou que o ruivo estava com um gesso no braço esquerdo. – Mas eu tô legal! Eu sou canhoto e as aulas começam logo hoje, mas eu tô legal, é serio! – sorriu para eles.

- Hã, é uma pena mesmo. – falou sinceramente. – E você, Lila?

- Eu passei um tempo com o resto da minha família no interior. Foi muito divertido mesmo! Teria apreciado muito que vocês tivessem ido.

- Talvez em uma próxima vez...

- ME LARGA, CURLY! – a conversa foi momentaneamente interrompida com um berro de Rhonda, que estava tentando tirar Curly de perto de si, pois este estava tentando agarrá-la.

- Bom, er... – Arnold tentava retomar a conversa. – Algum de vocês tem aula de Literatura da D4 agora?

Os três balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinto muito, Arnold. Tenho aula de Cálculo Avançado. – disse Lila, pesarosa.

- Só pode estar brincando! – alguém os interrompeu pela segunda vez. Viraram-se para ver quem era.

- Oi, Helga. – todos cumprimentaram a loira.

- Ah, oi. – falou rapidamente. – Não acredito que o cabeça de bigorna também tem essa aula agora. Tudo pro meu dia começar bem...!

- Calma, Helga! – Phoebe que vinha ao seu encalço a repreendeu. – Bom dia, gente. – falou e todos disseram o mesmo.

- E qual o problema, Helga? É só uma aula, acho que você agüenta. – Arnold disse, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Bom, para o seu bem eu espero que sim, Arnoldo...

- Ok, Helga... – ele revirou os olhos. Era incrível como Helga continuava prepotente. Ele não entendia o que fazia de errado para receber tantos insultos e demonstrações de desafeto da loira. Mas em todo caso, preferia ignorar e não responder.

O sinal tocou.

- Mesmo que isso seja um sacrifício, você se importa de ir comigo pra aula?

Helga só pôde crer que o que tinha ouvido era para ela quando viu que o loiro estava olhando-a quando falou.

- Eu, hã... Tá, tá! Isso não é tanto sacrifício assim. É aturável... – deu os ombros.

E assim o primeiro dia de aula havia começado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Nova Colunista

**N/a:** Nossa! Estou muito feliz que tenha recebido comentários já! Espero que estejam gostando... Eu sinto muito por demorar para postar, mas meu tempo é um pouco corrido. Logo, logo vem o capítulo 3 :D Quaisquer dúvidas, é só perguntar, ok?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 2 – Nova Colunista**

Já havia passado alguns dias e logo era sexta-feira. Helga observava, suspirando a nuca de Arnold. Ela sentava atrás dele na aula de inglês. Era boa na matéria e normalmente aprestaria atenção na professora, mas o cheiro que o loiro a sua frente exalava a tirava do sério! O jeito como o cabelo do garoto enrolava levemente nas pontas, fazia Helga viajar em seus devaneios.

"Oh, se eu pudesse tocar seus fios de linho dourados e sentir eternamente seu perfume inconfundível que supera o odor de uma rosa desabrochada na primavera..."

- E qual é a sua metáfora, Helga? – a professora Waterson questionou.

- Seus olhos verdes são como duas esmeraldas raras e valiosas as quais o valor é impossível de se estimar, oh...

Todos se viraram para ela. Só então Helga se tocou que havia dito aquilo em voz alta e que aquele no qual se inspirara também a estava olhando com estranheza.

- É-é só um exemplo de metáfora! – resmungou, gaguejando e tentando parecer insensível ao que disse.

- Ótima essa, Helga! – a professora se entusiasmou.

Então o sinal tocou.

- Bom fim de semana, classe! – a Srta. Waterson dizia aos alunos que se levantavam das carteiras e saíam da sala. – Ah, Helga, espere um minuto.

A loira estranhou o pedido, mas esperou. Assim que todos haviam saído, ela se aproximou da professora.

- Sim, Srta. Waterson?

- Bom, eu raramente faço isso apenas quando noto algo de especial num aluno. O professor Lawrence me contou sobre seus conhecimentos acima da média sobre Literatura e a professora Black elogiou muito suas técnicas de escrita. Estive pensando se não gostaria de ter uma coluna quinzenal no jornal da escola!

Helga arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era realmente inesperado.

- O quê? Uma coluna? Ah, não... Eu não poderia...

- Ora, por favor, Helga! Por que não nos agradar com uma coluna poética? Ou quem sabe pequenas crônicas...

- Como? Nem pensar! Não sei se nesse tempo que fui sua aluna você percebeu, mas eu não sou muito de me expressar por palavras ao menos fora do papel.

- Você devia explorar mais essa sua sensibilidade. – a mulher pôs uma mão no ombro da loira. – Por trás de seu exterior hostil, há um interior sensível e delicado. – ao julgar pela expressão da garota, ela ainda não estava muito convencida. – Olhe, estou te dando essa chance. Normalmente só escalo veteranos para o jornal, mas você é uma exceção...

- Bom, eu... – Helga foi se afastando um pouco. – Eu não sei... Se, por um acaso, eu topasse teria uma condição.

A professora abrir um largo sorriso.

- Não quero créditos. Não quero meu nome, série, apelido, abreviatura, **nada**! No máximo um pseudônimo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Arnold, Gerald! – o loiro ouviu alguém chamá-los. Ele estava guardando o material no armário com Gerald ao seu lado.

- Ah, oi, Sid. – ele disse ao moreno que estava acompanhado por Stinky.

- Cara, tivemos uma idéia incrível!

- E qual seria?

Stinky e Sid chegaram mais perto e olharam para os lados para ter certeza de que não seriam ouvidos por ninguém.

- Vamos espiar as garotas do nosso ano saindo da ginástica! – Stinky disse e riu com o amigo.

Arnold se sentiu um tanto confuso.

- Tipo no vestiário? E isso não é proibido?

- É, mas que se dane! A gente ia chamar o Harold, mas como ele entalou no duto da última vez achamos melhor deixar pra lá...

- Última vez? – Gerald perguntou, incrédulo. – Vocês já tentaram antes?

- É claro! – Sid respondeu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Vai dizer que nunca tiveram a mínima curiosidade... Estão dentro?

- Ah, eu tô fora! – o garoto de pele amorenada disse. – Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não preciso _disso_.

- Você quem sabe, Gerald... – Stinky falou, seco. – E você, Arnold?

- Não sei, não me parece muito correto...

- Qual é! Deixa de ser o cara certinho uma vez na vida e faz algo de divertido!

- Não me parece tão divertido... – Arnold deu os ombros. Os dois o olharam descrentes. – Olhe, a questão é que não acho que seja uma boa idéia, poderíamos ser suspensos...

- Ah, esquece, Sid! – Stinky foi recuando. – Vamos nós dois, então. – e os garotos foram andando pelo corredor.

- Imagina só a Lila... – ouviram Sid comentar entusiasmado.

Gerald balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando com desaprovação para os garotos.

- Cara, eles precisam desesperadamente de uma namorada! Espiar garotas num duto de ventilação? É, o negócio tá ficando sério...

O amigo riu.

- Quem somos nós pra falar? Nem temos namoradas igualmente.

- Sim, mas não chegamos nesse estágio de desespero! Mesmo porque eu não acho que eu ficarei muito tempo nessa situação... – disse, sorrindo ao olhar Phoebe do outro lado do corredor. A garota lia alguma coisa num mural e ajeitava seus óculos de vez em quando.

- Vai falar com ela.

O moreno se voltou para o loiro.

- Você acha, cara?

- Claro, você está de olho nela desde a 7ª série!

- Ah, não exagera... Ok, talvez seja verdade.

- Talvez? – Arnold tinha uma expressão de quase riso. – Gerald, olhe quem você está tentando enganar. O seu melhor amigo não vai cair nessa!

- Tá legal! Vou falar com ela, mas não agora... Olha a Helga vindo aí.

A loira foi ao encontro da amiga parte japonesa e elas começaram a falar sobre algo.

- Gerald, você não acha que ela mudou bastante?

- Quem? A Phoebe?

- Não, quer dizer, sim, ela também... Mas eu estava me referindo a Helga.

Gerald a analisou discretamente, parecendo pensativo.

- É, não dá pra negar que a garota ficou atraente, mas ela ainda dá nos nervos!

- Pode ser, mas até que menos... Quer dizer, eu sento perto dela em cinco de sete aulas e ela não faz nada pra me encher! Acho que é um grande avanço. E no geral, até que ela nem está _tão _implicante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois da aula, Helga foi para casa, viu televisão por uma hora e logo saiu para a rua novamente. Afinal, não queria se atrasar para a consulta com a Dra. Bliss. É verdade que a doutora era psicóloga infantil e que Helga não se encaixava nessa categoria há um certo tempo, mas Bliss abriu uma exceção para a loira pois elas ficaram bastante próximas.

- Entre, Helga. – a Dra. Bliss pediu gentilmente ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. A garota não precisou de ordem para se acomodar no divã logo a seguir. – Tudo bem? Como foi a semana?

Helga se espreguiçou, olhando para o teto.

- A mesma coisa de toda primeira semana de aula. Nada demais.

- Alunos ou professores novos?

- Não, os mesmos de sempre. – a loira suspirou.

- Arnold está nas mesmas aulas que você de novo?

- É, em quase todas. Menos Artes e Geometria.

A mulher, já um pouco preocupada com a falta de reação da paciente, aproximou sua poltrona da garota.

- Há algo que tenha esquecido de mencionar, Helga?

Helga olhou de relance para a doutora e esta parecia desconfiada.

- Bom, hã... Me chamaram para participar do jornal da escola. – disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Isso é maravilhoso!

- É, acho que sim. – Helga não parecia tão contente como Bliss esperava.

- E por que essa cara? Achei que realmente gostasse de escrever e tenho de dizer que é ótima nisso pelo que me mostrou.

- Eu sei disso, é só que... – ela hesitou por um instante.

- Seus pais não ligaram para a notícia.

- Na verdade, – a garota se sentou no divã. – eu não contei e acho que nem vou. Eu estou cansada de ser comparada a _Olga_! Se nada que eu faço é bom o bastante, não vou me dar ao trabalho de contar... Mesmo porque não quero que ninguém saiba disso.

- Nem seus colegas de escola?

- É. – deu os ombros.

- E por que não? – Dra. Bliss não entendia.

- Ah, vão achar que eu fiquei toda melosa e sentimental com os meus textos...

- Helga, você sabe que essa sua imagem de garota durona é só uma fachada e também sabe muito bem o porquê.

- É, mas sei lá! Não tô pronta pra que saibam.

Dra. Bliss se endireitou na cadeira e anotou algo na prancheta.

- Ok, e como vai esconder sua identidade? Acredito que os textos sejam creditados a quem os escreve. – a psicóloga ficou curiosa.

- Já resolvi isso. - um sorriso maroto se esboçou na boca de Helga.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. A Festa  Parte I

Não era surpresa que Rhonda desse as melhores festas. Isso era um requisito mínimo para um Lloyd: ser um perfeito anfitrião. Infelizmente para ela, não se dava para ter uma festa com um grupo pequeno e limitado que eram considerados seus amigos, então acabava por deixar que qualquer um de seu ano aparecesse.

- Não é que eu esteja te convidando, mas se quiser passar por lá mais tarde… - tentava deixar claro.

Mas, obviamente, ninguém era bobo o bastante de não comparecer.

Aquele ano, Rhonda estava resolvida a dar uma festa antes do Halloween. No dia 31 de Outubro ela daria outra festa, mas queria dar uma antes simplesmente por capricho.

- E você vai na festa da Rhonda? – Arnold perguntou a Gerald. Estavam jogando videogame na sala do moreno, esperando que Timberly, a caçula dos Johanssen, trouxesse algo para comerem.

- É claro! Quem é que não vai? – Gerald fitou o loiro, desconfiado. – Você vai, né?

Sob o olhar de desconfiança do amigo, Arnold respondeu com rapidez.

- Ah sim, vou…

- Aqui está, rapazes. – Timberly disse, colocando uma bandeja com dois copos de refrigerante e sanduíches sobre uma mesinha perto deles. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, agora sai da frente ou vou perder a vida extra! – resmungou o irmão, a empurrando para o lado.

- Obrigado, Timberly. – o loiro agradeceu-a, sorrindo.

Os olhos da garota de treze anos brilharam.

- De nada, Arnold! – respondeu com entusiasmo e ficou em pé ao lado deles, com a postura um tanto empinada demais, Arnold achou.

Gerald olhou de esguela para a irmã e revirou os olhos.

- Tim, o Arnold não liga se você usa sutiã agora, vai brincar com suas bonecas, vai!

Timberly adquiriu uma expressão de quem iria chorar e saiu correndo escada acima.

- Gerald, você é um idiota! – berrou do segundo andar e bateu a porta do quarto com força.

O moreno olhou para o lado e constatou que o amigo estava de olhos arregalados.

- Ah, o que é? Aquela menina é irritante! Se você tivesse uma irmã como ela… - Gerald se calou antes de finalizar a frase.

Tal comentário lembraria Arnold do porquê dele não possuir irmãos, o que tornaria toda a situação desconfortável. Não que ele fosse despencar em lágrimas nem nada, já estava bastante conformado com a realidade, mas ainda ficava chateado.

- Hã… Pelo menos o sanduíche está bom. – Gerald disse, mastigando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe tocou a campainha da casa dos Pataki. Ela estava usando uma blusa preta justa coberta por um bolero branco, combinando com uma calça jeans.

Quem abriu a porta foi Big Bob.

- Boa noite, Sr. Pataki. A Helga… - a garota não teve tempo de terminar o que dizia.

- Quer ver a Olga? Ela está lá em cima se arrumando pro churrasco ou aniversário, tanto faz! – falou, impaciente e dando passagem a Phoebe. Esta notou uma movimentação na sala, parecia que estava havendo algum tipo de reunião animada.

Subiu as escadas e entrou no primeiro quarto à esquerda, após bater na porta. Se deparou com Helga tentando fechar o zíper nas costas do vestido azul que usava.

- Hey, Phoebe! Pode me ajudar aqui?

- Claro, Helga. – foi prontamente ajudar a amiga. – Por acaso está havendo alguma coisa lá na sala? – perguntou, casualmente, fechando o vestido.

Helga suspirou, indo checar o visual no espelho.

- É a Olga com o maridinho perfeito… - resmungou a loira. – Agora tudo se resume à eles e o bebê!

Phoebe notou o olhar chateado da garota, mas prefiriu não comentar. Já não era segredo que Helga era a que menos recebia atenção na casa.

- Vamos então? – sugeriu Helga, pegando a bolsa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A música era ouvida a dois quarteirões da residência dos Lloyd e era um milagre que a polícia não tivesse aparecido por lá ainda. Arnold bateu na porta e Rhonda atendeu, trajando uma roupa tão justa que o loiro ficou imaginando como a garota conseguia respirar.

- Ah, é você. – falou ela, revirando os olhos. – Entra!

Arnold pouco ligou para a indelicadeza da anfitriã e entrou assim mesmo. Não demorou para encontrar Gerald que aguardava o amigo ali à frente das escadas.

- Então, você apareceu, hein? – Gerald disse, fazendo o cumprimento que sempre fazia com Arnold. –- A Lila já apareceu.

- Por que diz isso? – o outro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por nada. – o moreno deu os ombros, fingindo indiferença.

- Pensei que já tivesse entendido que eu não sinto mais nada por...

- Sei, sei...

- Mas é verdade! – Arnold começava a se zangar um pouco.

- Relaxa, cara! Eu acredito... – respondeu, mas seu tom de voz indicava o contrário.

Então, Stinky chegou até eles.

- E aí, caras! Já experimentaram esse negócio? Tá uma delícia! – falou o garoto alto, distruibuindo uma bebida azulada para eles e segurando uma para ele próprio.

- E isso... Tem álcool? – Arnold perguntou, inocentemente observando o copo.

- Se tem álcool? É claro que tem álcool! Que tipo de festa seria essa se não tivesse álcool?

- Bom, er, é proibido. Quer dizer, não temos idade, certo?

Os dois fitaram Arnold por alguns instantes e logo começaram a gargalhar.

- Ah, Arnold, você é ótimo! – ria Stinky, limpando uma lágrima no canto olho.

- Relaxa, é só um copo. Não é como se você fosse ficar bêbado ou algo assim! – Gerald tentava tranquilizar o amigo, que deu um meio sorriso em resposta não tão satisfeito. – E, além disso, você precisa se preocupar menos... Tem dezesseis anos! É normal fazer coisas que sejam contra as regras.

Mesmo que sua consciência fosse pesar depois, Arnold decidiu desrespeitar as regras para variar, tomando todo o conteúdo do copo num único gole.

- Uhul! É isso aí, Arnold! – Stinky deu um tapa nas costas do loiro e saiu andando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele estava zonzo. Não sabia se era o mundo ou ele que estava girando, mas tinha certeza só de uma coisa: nunca havia se sentido tão confiante na vida! Lançava olhares galanteadores para todas as garotas atraentes que cruzavam seu caminho, coisa que nunca faria se estivesse são, afinal, era muito tímido com o sexo oposto quando o assunto era mais que amizade. Podia não ser grande coisa, mas para ele já era muito.

Finalmente, encontrou um quarto com sacada. Estava muito quente, ou era só ele? Ar, precisava de ar. Apoiou-se no mármore, inspirando fundo.

Então, ela o viu. Helga ajeitou os cabelos mesmo estando impecáveis e sustentou o melhor dos sorrisos. Aproximou-se com cautela e olhou para o rosto do loiro.

- Oi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/a: Eu sei, século sem capítulo! Eu nem tenho como me desculpar, mas fico feliz por vocês leitores comentarem =D Amei cada review, saibam disso! Essa é a apenas a primeira parte da festa, quem sabe o que mais acontecerá nessa noite?


	4. A Festa Parte II

**N/a:** Caramba, há quantos séculos não atualizo essa história... Fui má demais, por Deus. Mas estava totalmente zerada de inspiração :( Agora a situação melhorou. Podem esperar um capítulo mais em breve! Beijitos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - A Festa - Parte II**

Arnold remexeu o colarinho, ainda sentindo calor. Foi quando ouviu alguém falando com ele e se sobressaltou, fazendo um movimento brusco em direção à sacada.

- Cuidado! – sentiu alguém o puxando para trás. Ergueu os olhos assustados para a pessoa que o ajudara.

Por um momento, Arnold não a reconheceu. Primeiramente, porque sua visão estava um tanto desfocada. Sabia que ter aceitado beber mais alguns drinks não lhe faria bem... Mas agora ele não tinha cabeça para lidar com o seu deslize. Teve que semicerrar os olhos para a imagem ficar mais nítida. Os olhos, ele conhecia aqueles olhos.

- He-Helga? É você? – perguntou. Só então notou o quão diferente a garota estava do habitual. Provavelmente seu pensamento era fruto do álcool em sua corrente sanguínea, porém, não podia deixar de pensar em como a loira estava elegante e, tinha que admitir, até mesmo sexy.

É, devia ser a bebida afetando seu cérebro.

- Mas é claro que sou eu, seu... – Helga conteve o impulso de ofendê-lo. Ela não precisava e nem queria, mas havia se tornado tão automático com os anos, que ainda era difícil se refrear. – Er... Sim, eu mesma.

Arnold piscou lentamente tentando assimilar a cena. Helga percebeu seu comportamento estranho, mas não comentou. Porém, ficou um pouco irritada que o garoto ainda a encarasse.

- O que é? – ela indagou, tentando conter a agressividade.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse ajuda-lo a se restabelecer.

- N-nada, desculpe.

Aquele jeito educado e constrangido de falar de Arnold provocou um leve rubor na face de Helga, que ao sentir seu rosto esquentar, virou-se para a sacada, fingindo observar as luzes da noite.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Helga questionou, ainda sem olha-lo diretamente. – Quando cheguei parecia que você estava morrendo de asfixia, ou sei lá...

Ele deu uma leve risada. A loira sentiu um rebuliço no estômago.

- Não, é que estava muito quente lá dentro. Eu precisava de um pouco de ar.

- Ah...

- E você?

Os olhos de Helga foram imediatamente direcionados a Arnold graças a sua pergunta. "Eu? Por que eu vim para cá? Oras, porque o vi e não pude me conter, e... Se concentre, Helga! Não pode dizer uma coisa dessas!"

- B-bom, estava meio cheio lá e eu detesto lugares lotados.

- Entendi...

"Ufa, essa foi por pouco..." ela pensou.

Arnold estava alcoolizado demais para notar o óbvio nervosismo da garota. Aliás, tão alcoolizado que estava perdendo totalmente o controle de sua língua e...

- Você dança, Helga?

- O QUÊ? – Helga quase chiou.

- É, dançar... Eu gosto dessa música que está tocando.

- N-não! Nem pensar! Como disse, lá está um caos e você vai pisar nos meus pés, ou...

- Vamos, Helga! Qual é? A gente já dançou antes, naquela vez quando tínhamos dez anos, não se lembra? Que você fingiu não estar enxergando.

- E acabei ensopada! Essa ideia é terrível, obviamente só podia ter sido pensada por um gênio como você.

Arnold revirou os olhos, cansado de discutir.

- Ok, mas eu vou entrar. Já tomei o ar que precisava – o garoto foi andando em direção à porta.

Quando ele a entreabria, Helga o impediu. Seu rosto mostrava menos arrependimento que realmente sentia, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Espere! – ela se aproximou.

Arnold a olhou, curioso.

- Er... – Helga iniciou. Aquele olhar do loiro apenas a preenchia com mais apreensibidade. Finalmente, o lado mais direto e insensível da garota prevaleceu e ela deu um grunhido de irritação. – Vamos logo com isso! – agarrou o pulso de Arnold e o arrastou para dentro com ela.

Ao chegarem à pista de dança, puderam ver que estava bem cheia. Os convidados estavam animados e sua energia era contagiante. Arnold estava um pouco zonzo, mas reconheceu vários rostos de colegas da escola, dentre eles Eugene que tentava fazer passos exagerados e que provavelmente haviam sido populares há umas três décadas. Sheena tentava desesperadamente o tirar de lá ("O seu braço ainda está engessado, Eugene! Está tentando se matar?" Ela usava todos os argumentos que tinha, embora fossem inúteis).

Aquela coragem incomum em Arnold o fazia querer se mexer no ritmo da batida. Normalmente, ele não faria uma coisa dessas, algo tão descontraído assim, pois sentia vergonha. Entretanto, o bom-senso o havia abandonado temporariamente.

Antes que Helga lhe dissesse qualquer coisa, ele já estava dançando. A garota não estava muito confiante, mas ao ver que uma menina de cabelos castanhos estava ganhando ânimo para dançar com Arnold, adquiriu a confiança que lhe faltava. Após um olhar nada simpático àquela morena, chegou mais perto do loiro, permitindo que seus braços e pernas se movessem levemente.

- Se mexe, Helga! Parece uma morta-viva.

- Como é!? – ela ergueu seu punho para ele.

Arnold levantou as mãos no alto em rendição.

- Tudo bem, não falo nada.

Apesar de fazer uma expressão de aborrecimento, Helga começou a se empenhar mais em seus movimentos depois do comentário de Arnold. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e, duas músicas e meia depois, a loira conseguira encontrar seu ritmo e dançava euforicamente, esquecendo-se completamente da ansiedade e dos demais. O garoto tinha esse poder de deixa-la confortável com algumas situações, mesmo que fosse difícil trocar muitas palavras com ele sem perder o controle no dia-a-dia.

- Viu só? – Arnold disse, sorrindo. Sua voz era abafada pelo som, mas Helga conseguia escuta-lo.

Ela revirou os olhos, recusando-se a dar o braço a torcer, porém, deixou um sorriso de lado escapar.

Sim, Arnold tinha que admitir, estava se divertindo. Certo, ainda era Helga, a garota que mais o detestava no mundo que dançava com ele. Mas uma coisa que sempre defendeu era que a mais nova Pataki podia ser legal e agradável quando queria. O problema era a pouca frequência com que ela tinha tal vontade.

Helga também estava gostando do momento. Em parte, porque era algo quase inédito. Não se recordava de muitas vezes em que os dois estavam simplesmente sendo eles mesmos, sem nada os forçando a interagir. Aquilo estava rolando naturalmente. Outra razão era que a proximidade entre eles era considerável, permitindo que Helga pudesse olhar bem de perto as feições do garoto pelo qual era apaixonada havia tanto tempo.

"Nós podíamos nos dar bem assim sempre..." ela sonhava acordada, imaginando os dois como amigos na escola, fazendo atividades juntos, saindo para lugares em toda a cidade e, é claro, o momento em que ela confessava seus sentimentos. Sua mente já podia projetar um Arnold loucamente apaixonado, dizendo o quanto era recíproco o que o próprio sentia, quando...

- Lila! – ele gritou e o coração de Helga despencou.

O olhar do garoto estava fixo em algo. Helga teve apenas que se virar ligeiramente para avistar a ruiva a alguns metros deles, encostada numa parede. Aquele sorrisinho insuportável no rosto da outra deixava a loira irada por tê-los interrompido.

- Com licença, Helga. Preciso fazer uma coisa.

E, sem "mas", Arnold começou a ir a caminho de Lila.

Era isso. Aquele momento tão incrível havia acabado de forma desastrosa. Ele basicamente preferia a companhia de uma garota que não era Helga. Sequer podia impedi-lo, não haveria o que dizer em protesto. Apenas o observava partindo, sentindo um formigamento nas pálpebras.

"Droga, droga, não ouse chorar!" Helga se repreendia. Mas era tão injusto! Ele estava com ela! Por que aquela maldita da Lila apareceu? Era tão difícil Helga ganhar alguma atenção de Arnold e logo quando havia conseguido, a Srta. Perfeição tinha que interromper com a sua simples presença. Ah mas como Helga a odiava naquele momento. E a odiou ainda mais quando sentiu a lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha.

- Porcaria! – praguejou, indo a procura de um banheiro.

* * *

A singela visão de Lila já o fez sentir um arrepio na espinha dorsal.

"Eu já a esqueci, não tem nada demais..." ele tentava se convencer. Mas aquela sensação que invadira seu estômago lhe dizia o contrário. Meu Deus, Lila estava tão linda em sua blusa de renda branca e saia verde nos joelhos, que era impossível continuar dançando. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, já havia gritado seu nome. "Merda." Agora ela estava olhando para ele. Ah, pronto. Aquele sorriso era tudo que precisava como incentivo para se aproximar.

Deu uma desculpa qualquer a sua companhia atual e... Com quem ele estava dançando? Oh sim, Helga, e foi andando até a ruiva. Arnold estava certo de que por maior que fosse o sorriso estampado em Lila, o seu próprio era no mínimo duas vezes maior.

- Oi – ele balbuciou um cumprimento.

- Olá, Arnold! Que bom que veio.

O loiro deu uma risadinha nervosa, coçando a nuca.

- É, também é bom te ver por aqui.

- Então, estava dançando um pouco?

- Isso, eu estava sim, com a... – fez um sinal com a mão, olhando por cima do ombro em busca de Helga. Foi quando percebeu que ela não estava mais lá. – Bom, deixa pra lá – disse, sentindo-se meio bobo por apontar para o nada.

- Muito agitado aqui, não é? – ela comentou, analisando o espaço brevemente.

- Verdade, bastante – Arnold disse, sem nada melhor em mente.

Era tão estranho. Há anos que Arnold dizia a Gerald que não gostava mais de Lila daquela maneira, e o moreno sempre duvidou de sua palavra. Talvez seu amigo o conhecesse melhor do que ele mesmo. Mas é claro que sua condição meio instável do momento devia ter algo a ver com aquilo.

- Quer algo para beber? – ele ofereceu, pegando dois copos de um garçom que passava.

- Oh não, eu não bebo – acenou educadamente. – Mas se quiser, pode tomar, não me incomodo.

De fato, Arnold estava já virando um dos copos que segurava, mas com aquele comentário parou bruscamente. Acabou engasgando.

- I-imagina, eu também não bebo... Qu-quer dizer, eu bebi um pouco mais cedo, mas juro que não faço isso sempre! Na verdade, não sei como deixei o Gerald e o Stinky me persuadirem e... Por que estou com esses copos!?

Lila riu levemente.

- Arnold, tudo bem. Eu sei que você é um garoto direito. É que realmente não estou com sede alguma.

- Certo – ele corou ligeiramente.

- Sabe, não sou muito de participar de festas como essa. Mas às vezes é bom ir a algumas, para conhecer pessoas e conversar.

- É... – Arnold notou que a maior parte das pessoas encostadas nas paredes estava se beijando, mas tentou não se distrair. – Claro, conversar...

Por que ela tinha que estar tão bonita? Ele só queria se aproximar e poder tocar em seus cabelos, que pareciam tão macios. Sentir seu rosto. Seus lábios. Oh não, a coisa estava saindo de controle. Algo lhe dizia que devia se retirar imediatamente, antes que fizesse uma besteira. Porém, uma urgência dentro de si pedia exatamente pelo oposto.

- Lila, tem algo que eu queria te dizer.

Lila o olhou com toda a atenção.

- Eu...

Hora errada. O celular da ruiva começou a tocar. Ela o atendeu sem hesitação, deixando Arnold se amaldiçoando pelo que quase fez. Após uma chamada de não mais que vinte segundos, Lila deu um sorriso triste ao garoto.

- Desculpe-me, Arnold, mas meu pai já chegou para me buscar.

- Já? Mas é cedo...

- Tenho que ir ao abrigo de cães amanhã de manhã, então não posso dormir muito tarde. Bom, foi legal te ver. Até depois! – deu um aceno de despedida a Arnold e foi embora.

Rapidamente, os dois copos nas mãos do loiro foram esvaziados. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo. Seu estômago, também.

* * *

Helga não conseguia enxergar direito. Sua visão estava embaçando por causa das malditas lágrimas que ela não conseguia conter. Que droga, Arnold! Que droga, Lila! "Talvez os dois se mereçam, afinal." Pensou no auge de sua frustração.

Finalmente, a loira encontrou um banheiro. Sem tempo ou paciência, foi simplesmente entrando sem antes constatar se havia alguém ali. Erro infeliz aquele. Assim que pôs seus pés no piso frio de azulejos, Helga deparou-se com um casal que estava bastante à vontade.

Sid e Nadine quase pularam com o susto, a loira ajeitando a alça do vestido e o moreno arrumando desajeitadamente os cabelos.

Helga os olhou com repulsa, mas não tinha como se preocupar com aqueles dois naquele momento.

- Saiam daqui! AGORA! – a garota Pataki gritou com todo o fôlego de seus pulmões.

- Tudo bem, já estamos indo... – Sid estava quase tremendo de medo.

- Mas Helga, por favor, não conte para ninguém. Você sabe, a Rhonda não aprovaria o Sid e... – Nadine tentava explicar.

- Não tô nem aí! Deem o fora – Helga apontou para a saída.

Sem mais protestos, o par sumiu e ela pôde trancar a porta. Agora, não havia ninguém para vê-la naquele estado lastimável.

Como ela queria poder odiá-lo... Só um pouquinho. Mas aquela tarefa era impossível. E isso apenas fazia o aperto no seu peito ser ainda maior.

Helga olhou seu reflexo no grande espelho daquele também imenso banheiro dos Lloyd. Ela estava um desastre. Seu cabelo, que havia sido todo preparado com um penteado, estava desmanchando, caindo em ondas sobre seus ombros. O vestido azul havia adquirido uma mancha logo abaixo do busto, a qual ela desconfiava ser de um daqueles salgadinhos frescurentos que Rhonda encomendara. E então, seus olhos. A maquiagem escorria deles e enegrecia sua pele pálida.

"Olhe, Helga! É isso que acontece por você não conseguir superar essa paixonite idiota de terceira série..." uma voz seca ecoava dentro de sua cabeça. Helga queria se convencer do contrário, mas a voz tinha um ponto válido. O seu sentimento por Arnold não a levava a lugar algum. Na verdade, às vezes até a privava de certas oportunidades. Entretanto, a loira não conseguia deixar de lado, era mais forte que ela.

De repente, alguém bateu na porta.

Helga inspirou fundo para mandar quem fosse embora, porém a pessoa falou mais rápido.

- Por favor... Não estou muito bem... Será que posso entrar?

Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. A típica sensação engraçada no estômago voltava para Helga.

Realmente, era _mais forte_ que ela.

A garota correu para a porta e a destrancou. Assim que a abriu, Arnold despencou em frente aos seus pés com uma aparência terrível. Ele ergueu os olhos para se deparar com a expressão chocada da loira.

- E aí, Helga? – ele balbuciou um cumprimento.

Vendo que não havia muito que fazer a não ser colocar o garoto para dentro, Helga o puxou pelos braços, postando-o próximo ao vaso sanitário. Mal ela fechou a porta e já pôde ouvir Arnold colocando suas tripas para fora. Preocupada, foi até o garoto debruçado no vaso.

Helga nunca pensou que o veria naquele estado. Era para_ ele_ ser o super responsável que não fazia nada de errado, beber até passar mal incluído na lista. Mas aí estava o seu tão idolatrado Arnold, expelindo tudo que tinha no estômago. Não era uma cena muito agradável.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta, agachando levemente para tirar o cabelo do rosto do garoto. Helga pegou um pouco de papel higiênico e limpou o canto da boca de Arnold. Ele empurrou sua mão para longe de forma desengonçada.

- Pode ir, me deixe aqui... Eu sou um idiota.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- É mesmo. Andou se embebedando? Não parece o tipo de coisa que você faria... Talvez Gerald, mas você?

- Eles duvidaram de mim...

- Agora você é um fantoche influenciável, cabeça de bigorna? Estou comovida.

Arnold movia as mãos tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não fazia sentido algum.

- E... Lila... Ela se foi...

Helga revirou os olhos.

- Lila, Lila, Lila... – fez uma careta digna de uma criança de cinco anos. – Você não pode ser tão estúpido a ponto de ter bebido para impressionar uma garota. Principalmente uma que é toda cheia do pudor e da moral.

- Não... Ela se foi... Estraguei tudo...

Arnold precisou vomitar novamente e Helga comprimiu as feições em desgosto.

- Meu Deus, você está um horror – ela disse e em seguida bufou, exasperada. Não podia deixa-lo ali, já estava envolvida demais. – Acho que vou ter que leva-lo até sua casa.


	5. Uma Estranha Manhã

**N/a:** E aí, pessoal? Tardei, mas cheguei! Este capítulo está curto, mas tem sua importância. Como será a próxima semana de Helga e Arnold? Afinal, não se pode simplesmente deletar algo como a boa ação da Helga ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Estranha Manhã**

Helga havia vindo de carona com Phoebe para festa, então teve que chamar um táxi para ela e Arnold, não se esquecendo de mandar uma mensagem de texto à sua amiga para avisar que sairia mais cedo. Arnold tirou um rápido cochilo com a cabeça apoiada na janela. Ele ainda não estava com a melhor das aparências, mas Helga estava entusiasmada demais por estar dividindo o banco traseiro com o loiro para reparar.

Quando chegaram à frente da velha pensão, Helga serviu de apoio para o garoto, que saiu cambaleando do carro.

- Onde estamos? - Arnold perguntou.

- Nossa, não reconhece a própria casa? Está mal mesmo, hein Arnoldo... Anda, cadê a chave?

Ele tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, mas pareceu confuso em relação a que chave escolher. Helga revirou os olhos.

- Me dê isso aqui – tomou as chaves da mão de Arnold e acertou na primeira tentativa.

- Caramba, você é mágica! - Arnold exclamou, ainda fora de si.

Helga ruborizou até a alma.

- É, algo assim.

Dentro da pensão estava completamente silencioso. Helga fez de tudo para subir todos os lances de escada fazendo menos ruídos quanto possível. Não que Arnold estivesse cooperando muito...

Após aquela tarefa árdua, eles finalmente estavam no quarto do garoto. Helga ficou momentaneamente paralisada.

Ah, o quarto dele! Com certeza o lugar estava um pouco diferente da última vez que o vira. Alguns novos pôsteres, um videogame, um aparelho de som... Mas continuava tão aconchegante como antes. Isso talvez se devesse ao teto envidraçado que dava vista ao céu da noite, a qual estava especialmente estrelada naquele dia. Helga estava tentada a observar tudo com a maior minúcia, porém lembrou-se do estado atual do dono do quarto.

Ela tinha muito o que fazer.

-x-x-x-x-

Os raios de luz do dia incomodavam profundamente os olhos de Arnold. Oh e como sua cabeça doía. Mas o que havia acontecido? Por que estava de pijama? Ele não se lembrava de ter voltado para casa. Aliás, todas as suas lembranças acabavam a partir do momento em que Lila havia se despedido dele e, ainda assim, havia um trecho meio nebuloso antes disso. Não, ele não poderia ter realmente dançado com Helga G. Pataki.

Tentou se sentar na cama e a dor atacou novamente. Como ele gostaria de culpar Stinky e Gerald por estar daquele jeito... Porém, agora que estava sóbrio, sabia que a culpa era inteiramente sua, afinal, de quem havia sido a escolha?

Então, notou que havia alguém deitado em seu sofá do outro lado do quarto. Com os passos pesados e o estômago um tanto embrulhado, Arnold se forçou a caminhar até a pessoa. "Não acredito." Ah sim. Suas memórias nebulosas provavelmente eram reais. Helga estava dormindo tranquilamente ali em seu quarto.

Atingido por um milhão de pensamentos simultâneos, Arnold sentiu seu estômago dar a volta completa. Reprimiu a ânsia e decidiu que precisava de um copo d'água. "É, água, isso deve ajudar...". Então, desceu as escadas.

Na cozinha, encontrou seus avós, que tomavam o café-da-manhã. Sua avó estava vestida de vaqueira, mas ele já havia aprendido a não perguntar o porquê das excentricidades da senhora. Bom, não que ele tivesse condições de arranjar mais perguntas para sua mente no momento.

- Bom dia, baixinho – seu avô Phil baixou o jornal que lia para saudar o neto.

- Hã.. Er, olá, vovô – Arnold respondeu, indo pegar um copo.

- Teve uma noite agitada, não? Que horas você voltou?

- Para falar a verdade, não me lembro.

Phil olhou-o desconfiado.

- Está tudo bem, Arnold?

O loiro engasgou com a água e teve um ataque de tosse. Ao se recompor, deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- É claro, por que não estaria? Com licença, eu preciso, hum, resolver uma coisa...

E dito isso, Arnold sumiu da vista dos avós.

Droga, o que havia acontecido? Se ele pudesse se lembrar... Meu Deus, havia uma garota no seu quarto – e não qualquer uma. Será que eles...? Não, não, é claro que não. Mas então o que Helga fazia ali?

Ele precisava de respostas e só havia uma maneira de consegui-las: perguntando a Helga.

Cautelosamente, Arnold subiu as escadas para o sótão e adentrou no quarto. Para sua surpresa, a loira já estava de pé arrumando o sofá em que havia dormido. Ao notar o rapaz ali, Helga sobressaltou-se, levando a mão ao coração.

- Er, me desculpe, eu... - Arnold ia dizendo.

- Não, tudo bem. Só estava ajeitando minha bagunça.

Arnold fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois caíram num silêncio constrangedor. "As respostas, Arnold! As respostas!" uma vozinha incômoda chiava na mente dele. O loiro inspirou fundo, a fim de adquirir a coragem de que precisava para prosseguir.

- Então, Helga... Minha memória está meio fraca, será que você poderia... Você sabe...

- Esclarecer as coisas?

- Isso mesmo.

Tentando parecer mais confiante do que estava, Helga incorporou um tom de monotonia na voz.

- Bom, nada demais. Você bebeu além da conta e eu acabei tendo que te trazer pra casa. Como você não parava de vomitar, tive que ficar cuidando de você durante a noite e dormi por aqui. Pois é, fim de história. Acho melhor eu ir... - ela calçou os sapatos de salto e foi andando até a porta.

Arnold piscou repetidamente, tentando alinhar todas as informações.

- Calma, Helga! Não vai nem comer nada?

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia, Arnold? O que eles pensariam se soubessem que eu passei a noite aqui?

Ela tinha um ponto válido.

- Pelo menos deixa eu te acompanhar até a porta.

A loira sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e fez um vago sinal positivo.

O caminho até a porta fora maçante para ambos. Arnold ainda estava um pouco atordoado com os recentes acontecimentos e tentava processar tudo, ao mesmo tempo que se esforçava para lembrar da noite anterior. Ter Helga ao seu lado naquele momento era tão inusitado que ele só conseguia se preocupar mais e mais a cada segundo, inúmeras possibilidades atormentando sua mente.

Já Helga, francamente, ela não sabia como suas pernas ainda podiam suportar o peso de seu corpo. Elas estavam bambas e trêmulas, às vezes vacilantes, mas felizmente Arnold parecia não ter reparado. Bom, isso porque o garoto não estava olhando-a diretamente, senão sua expressão poderia denunciar a insegurança que sentia. Oh meu Deus, aquela situação era tão estranha, o que Arnold estaria pensando dela? Será que isso tudo havia sido tão bizarro a ponto do loiro sequer querer falar com ela novamente?

"Agora você já está paranoica!" sua mente advertia e ela precisou concordar. É, talvez fosse já exagero de sua parte. Contudo, ela não havia descartado aquela suposição ainda.

Tiveram sorte. Não havia ninguém próximo à entrada para testemunhar seu adeus.

Arnold prontamente abriu a porta para a garota, que se posicionou na soleira. Mais alguns instantes de um silêncio desconfortável pairaram, até Arnold dizer:

- Eu acho que...Er... Muito obrigado por me ajudar, Helga.

Ela fez o melhor que pôde para não corar.

- Não foi nada, eu... – "Gentil demais, Pataki." Foi quando a loira percebeu que ainda não havia sido grosseira com o garoto.. – Quer dizer, na próxima, é melhor não ser descuidado! Se não fosse por mim, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido a você... Mas, para sua sorte, ontem era o meu dia de fazer caridade. Sendo assim, minha cota do mês já está cheia, não volte a abusar...

Arnold ficou por alguns segundos estático. Helga o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida e muito desdém.

Então, o loiro sorriu para a surpresa dela.

- Você não muda mesmo, não é, Helga? Tudo bem, não se preocupe, serei mais cauteloso na próxima. Realmente, te devo uma!

Helga o fitou com completa incredulidade.

- Hã... O quê!?

- Isso mesmo, estou te devendo uma.

Ela franziu a testa, um pouco irritada.

- Você não me deve nada, tá legal? Apenas esqueça que tudo isso que aconteceu, nem ouse contar para o Gerald!

- Mas, Helga...

- Você ouviu, Arnoldo! Pegue essa história e a enterre. Espero não ouvir nenhum comentário segunda-feira de manhã.

E, com isso, a loira marchou para a rua e seguiu caminho para casa, deixando um Arnold totalmente confuso ao pé da porta.

O que ele havia dito de errado? Bom, não era a primeira vez que tinha seus agradecimentos rejeitados pela garota, porém aquilo o intrigava agora mais do que nunca. A maneira repentina com a qual o fizera desta vez despertara seu interesse.

De qualquer modo, ele respeitaria a vontade dela. Sua boca era um túmulo.

Arnold fechou a porta devagar, um sorriso de gratidão ainda brincando nos lábios.

X-X-X-X

"Droga, Helga! Você fez isso de novo!" A mais nova Pataki se amaldiçoava enquanto andava. Por que ela tinha que ser tão impulsiva e estar sempre na defensiva? Não teria sido tão difícil se despedir civilizadamente de Arnold, e mesmo assim ela não conseguira. Estivera tão perto de melhorar sua relação com o garoto e pusera tudo a perder. Bom, as coisas haviam voltado a ser como antes, a mesma coisa dos últimos anos.

Helga estacou no lugar e uniu as mãos como se fosse rezar, porém apenas baixou a cabeça, uma pergunta insistente martelando em sua mente.

"Será que um dia eu serei capaz de mudar?"


End file.
